Hermes Franca
Hermes Franca is the former WEC lightweight champion. He retired after losing to Eric Wisely via TKO in January of 2010. At the end of September of the same year, he came out of retirement and lost to Wisely once again, this time by decision. Things weren't looking good for Franca. He looked to snap a three-fight losing streak when he faced Moshe Kaitz in a fight in Israel. Kaitz defeated Franca via dominant unanimous decision. Franca next faced Ferrid Kheder in Costa Rica. Hermes got robbed. The judges gave it 10-9 for every round, told the ref Hermes won so he lifted Hermes hand, then the promoter ran in and told them to give the belt to Ferrid. On the actual scorecards, all rounds went to Hermes. The ref had a disgusted look on his face and refused to raise Ferrid's hand. The fight was afterwards overturned to a no-contest on the request of Kheder and the event's promoter. A five-round rematch was offered to Franca. Instead, Franca next fought Jorge Sarat, winning via first-round armbar submission. He next signed with the Canadian promotion MFC. His first fight was against Robert Washington. He defeated Washington via second-round knockout. Franca next faced Joshua Thorpe outside of the MFC winning via first round submission. Franca was next set to face Drew Fickett for the lightweight title that had been vacated by former champion Antonio McKee. Franca was unfortunately arrested for sexual assault charges and was forced to drop out of the lightweight title fight. He was replaced with UFC and PFC veteran Brian Cobb. Franca's contract with MFC was terminated after Hermes also fought a second time outside of the promotion. Franca faced Thawa Ril in Brazil losing via second round knockout. Franca was next arrested. He was sentenced in January 2012 to three and a half years in prison. Fights *Hermes Franca vs. Mike Brown - The fight was Franca's MMA debut and Mike Brown's first loss. *Hermes Franca vs. Mike Willus *Josh Thomson vs. Hermes Franca - Franca came into the fight undefeated and it was his first career defeat. *Hermes Franca vs. Ray Cooper *Hermes Franca vs. Gabe Ruediger - The fight was for the WEC lightweight title with Gabe Ruediger defending. *Hermes Franca vs. Nate Diaz - The fight was for the WEC lightweight title with Franca defending. Franca vacated the title after the bout. *Hermes Franca vs. Spencer Fisher - After the fight, Hermes Franca asked for -- and was given -- a title shot against lightweight champion Sean Sherk. *Sean Sherk vs. Hermes Franca - The fight was for the UFC lightweight championship with Sean Sherk defending. After the fight, with a successful defense of the title by Sherk in a five-round unanimous judge's decision, both fighters tested positive for steroids and were banned by the athletic commission and Sherk was stripped of the title. *Frank Edgar vs. Hermes Franca - Edgar gained the win by dominant decision, avoiding constant threatening submission attempts from Franca. *Tyson Griffin vs. Hermes Franca - The fight was Franca's last in the UFC. *Hermes Franca vs. Ferrid Kheder 1 - The fight was a literal robbery. Franca was announced as the winner by the judges but then the fight was awarded to Ferrid Kheder in a scandal. The fight was later overturned to a no-contest and a rematch was offered to Franca. *Hermes Franca vs. Robert Washington - The fight was the MFC debut of Hermes Franca. My Thoughts On Hermes He got arrested for sexual assault charges and was forced to drop out of the lightweight title fight against fellow UFC veteran Drew Fickett. That sucks. His comeback is done. Category:Lightweight fighters Category:Brazilian fighters